Evolution - Birth of Godlight
by Winter-Buzz
Summary: Harry is the elder brother of the GWL, son of Pariah, James and Lily Potter. In favor of his little sister, he was neglected, raised by the house elves and three others. He uses his great powers, magical and genetic, to save the world, all the while destroying it. Neglectful!Potters. Godlike!Harry. Non-Arrogant!GWL. Good!Dumbledore. Undefined Pairing. AU. HP/Prototype Crossover.


Ello, ello. This was just an idea I had that I rather liked, much more than most of my other ones.

**Summary - **Harry is the elder brother of the GWL, son of Pariah, James and Lily Potter. In favor of his little sister, he was neglected, raised by the house elves and three others. He uses his great powers, magical and genetic, to save the world, all the while destroying it. Godlike!Harry. Neglectful!ElderPotters. Good!Dumbledore. ElderPotter/Ron&GinnyWeasley/HermioneGranger!Bashi ng. HP/Prototype Crossover.

In this story there are going to be some things different. I have seen too many, way too many, stories where Dumbledore is the bad guy in some way. Either because his old age makes him think he is always right or he is just plain old evil. In this, he will be a good guy. And Danielle Potter, unlike in so many other stories, will not be an arrogant spoil brat. They've just been done too much.

Seriously, everything is cliched in some way nowadays but at least try and use some creativity. Most of the time the only difference between a few of the stories are the writing styles.

Now, this is, as I said in the summary, a crossover of Harry Potter and Prototype the game. Here are some fact points;

- Harry will have a variation of the Blacklight virus.

- Harry is a prodigy and many people know this.

- The magical world isn't entirely ignorant. Meaning that not everyone fawns over Danielle because of her title.

- Dumbledore isn't the all wise person, not entirely. He tries his best to help everyone, none of that Greater Good BS.

- Harry's sister, Danielle Potter, is not an arrogant brat. She is loving, sensitive, and hardworking. Kind of clingy to Harry I would say.

- Harry may seem overpowered, and he is, so just deal with it.

- I have no idea who to pair Harry with, I'm thinking of using some people in his year, two years above in cannon, maybe older or younger. After some research and a whole lot of randomness, I have decided that the people in his year are as follows;

**Lee Jordan - **Male - Halfblood  
**Fred Weasley - **Male - Pureblood  
**George Weasley - **Male - Pureblood  
**Alicia Spinnet - **Female - Halfblood  
**Angelina Johnson - **Female - Halfblood  
**Jacob Bailey - **Male - Muggleborn  
**Diana Shafiq -** Female - Pureblood  
**Carmine Yaxley -** Male - Pureblood  
**Adalynn Selwyn -** Female - Pureblood  
**Alexander Avery -** Male - Pureblood  
**Abigail Rivers -** Female - Muggleborn  
**Cedric Diggory -** Male - Pureblood  
**Michael Travers -** Male - Pureblood  
**Amber Gamp -** Female - Pureblood  
**Anastasia Ross -** Female - Halfblood  
**Dante Sparrow -** Male - Muggleborn  
**Horus Iambi -** Male - Pureblood  
**Hestia Carrow -** Female - Pureblood  
**Flora Carrow -** Female - Pureblood  
**Aquarius Malfoy -** Female - Pureblood  
**Adrian Pucey -** Male - Pureblood  
**Damian Rowle -** Male - Pureblood  
**Alabaster Shafiq -** Male - Pureblood

And that is them. He'll be liked by the majority of them and the school, hated by the rest. I will most likely put up a poll for who Harry is with. I want to make this as realistic as it can be, so no, "Give Harry all the girls!" I would prefer a single one, maybe two, and three is probably pulling it real close to where I don't want to go. I will put up a poll for that too; one for who the girl or girls are, one for how many with a maximum of three, possibly four if you really want me to; no five or above.

In the girls poll I will be taking suggestions on who should be placed in it, though there will be many already in there, and please do make suggestions of who you want. Tonks, fine. His sister, no, they will have a close sibling bond, nothing romantic. Minerva McGonnagal, no. There will be an age limit, about fifteen or so years age difference if older, maybe four if younger (He likes older women.) Narcissa Malfoy; oh MILF, I'm cool with that. Flora and Hestia Carrow; twins, hell yeah. Heck, I could put in Dana Mercer or Amaya Heller if you guys wanted. The poll will not start straight out, maybe after the third or so chapter where I have acquired an adequate number of suggestions for variety. I'll put up the number of girls one straight away though.

Now, here is the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Unknown Heritage**

Screaming could be heard coming from one room of many in an old valedictorian styled hospital. The building's design looked to be stuck in the Victorian era, the whole place lit up with floating white orbs of light, piercing through the cold blanket of midnight. The screaming got louder and louder and a somewhat placating voice tried to hush it without even an inkling of success.

"I swear to god James Potter, if you do not shut up I will rip off your testicles and make you eat them," a very beautiful scarlet haired woman roared almost literally to a young man that would be considered handsome by most. As of this moment though, he was sweating worse than a pig in a desert during the summer, adjusting the thick framed glasses covering his brown eyes. Her screams permeated the air stronger again as a woman and man dressed in white robes tended to her, "I swear on the name of Merlin, you are never touching me again." She yelled out again, her screams dying down after a few minutes as another more infantile scream took its place, but was soon gone.

She breathed deeply as James held onto her hand comfortingly, watching as a bundle was cleaned and wrapped in warm blankets. He smiled slightly, his first son had just been born, his worry over the fact that Lily, his wife, had been oddly ill for two months before the birth gone out the window. Gently, he took the oddly silent baby in his arms and almost gasped at the baby inside the bundle.

He was, in one word, perfect. A little mop of pure black hair on his head, a perfectly shaped face, not too stern or soft, and his eyes were a dark emerald green from his mother, tinted with reddish silver. His skin was perfectly toned, neither to pale nor too tanned. James didn't even realise babies, even if magical, shouldn't have a skin tone like this ones, he was too focused on the babies face.

It was scrunched up in a thoughtful expression that looked just like Lily, and he seemed to be scrutinising the man holding him, examining him. Within not even a second, the babies face change to a large toothless smile. He reached up and grabbed his father'soffered finger with surprising strength and drew it into his mouth, toothlessly chewing on it.

James laughed lightly but felt something odd pass through him. It was as if all his powers, talents and the like had been simultaneously activated and drawn on, not being sucked out of him but like it was feeding and nurturing something. It was an odd feeling but he didn't dwell on it too much, carefully passing the child to the woman on the bed.

The woman, Lily Potter, a very beautiful and powerful witch, carefully caressed the babies face with weary hands. The same thing happened to the woman as it did the man, the baby's eyes glowing with a brighter red, but she didn't notice in the slightest, too tired and euphoric to care.

Her smile grew even more at his intelligent and curious eyes. "I know the perfect name for you little one," she hummed for a second, "Harrison James Potter, Harry for short." She heard her husband hum in agreement. Carefully holding the baby as her husband held her they failed to notice the man watching from the rafters, clinging to them with effortless ease.

His smile was not joyous like theirs, nor was it malicious; it was filled with sadness and guilt. His voice was so quiet that even his own ears only picked it up because of his enhanced hearing, "I am sorry, my son, but you may be the only one capable of stopping what is to come. Know this young one; you will always be my son, a son of Pariah. You are the next step in evolution, the next step in conquering the warring worlds and bringing unity and peace to all, symbiosis, just like we are with the virus." With those words said, the man faded into the shadows and disappeared.

That was nine years ago.

Right now a boy no older than nine lay on his plain bed in his plain room, all the while looking at his plain roof. He sighed to himself, his clear green eyes darting to the door, where he could hear the sound of a party, a party for his seven year old sister, a party that should be his as much as it was hers. That may sound pretty damn selfish but if there was one thing Harry would tell you it would be to not judge unless you know all the facts.

You see, today was his little sister Danielle – she only lets Harry call her Danni – Potter's seventh birthday, and his ninth, as they were born on the same day, just two years apart. Harry was unnaturally intelligent and independent, which can be seen by looking at the organised state of his room; books (Not any of that kiddy crap) were sorted alphabetically on a large shelf, a desk was filled with impressive designs of many things (No pathetic crayon art), and a dumbbell set sat in the corner. Over all, it was small and efficient, not what anyone would expect from a nine year old. But then again, Harry wasn't any normal nine year old.

Harry was adored by his family, related by blood or not, until six years ago, when his baby sister was named the girl-who-lived at age one. At first Harry blamed little Danni for the neglect they began to show him, this was until something that he'd rather forget happened – he overheard his parents talking. Harry had always been different, having a powerful mind that can withstand and repel even Dumbledore's Legilimens – why the old man used it on him, well, Harry had a theory that revolves around the saying, all is fair in love and war, and according to what he heard there was a war going on. So, Harry couldn't really blame the guy for being overly paranoid, as he was the leader of one side of the war – and one of the few Harry still liked.

Harry had heard his parents talking in his father's study one night, a month after little Danni was named the girl-who-lived, he was three and he still remembers it. In no certain words they had horrified the boy. Harry figured out after seeing their true nature the reason why Petunia Dursley, Lily Potter's sister, hates magic so much – It corrupts so easily. They were inwardly worse than the Malfoys – who he had never met but had heard were the worst pureblood supremacists from multiple people, only paying attention to the fact when uncle Remus and Sirius said so. They had a massive superiority complex if what he heard was real. He isn't going to repeat it; he can barely stand the idea that he is related to them. And thus he, like all others, adores little Danni; who in turn adores her big brother.

So right now, he was waiting in his room for the only people besides Danni who acknowledge his existence; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore. They often take him out to places so he can experience the world; Sirius, Harry's godfather, does this the most, commonly once a week if he can.

As if timed exactly with the boy's thoughts the door opened, letting more sounds in along with three people, who closed the door behind them, effectively cutting off the multitude of sounds. Within moments, Harry had tackled the man with dark hair and pale skin to the ground. The man grunted at Harry's weight; it wasn't that he was fat or excessively muscular; he was just a heavy boy.

All three adults chalked it up to being fed excessively healthy and large quantities of food by the family's house elves, all of which love to dote on the boy more than anybody else. What they didn't know is that by eating for nine years, even though he doesn't have to often – about once a week – for some reason, he has been storing away matter, biomass and energy into insanely compacted reserves; all of this being done on a subconscious level.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" asked the shabbiest looking one in the odd group, Remus Lupin. He looked young, had a very fit body, but his eyes held a haunted look, enhanced by a large scar running down his face. "We came to wish you a happy birthday." With that being said he stepped forward and engulfed the boy in a tight hug.

Harry hugged the last of the three, an old kind looking man; Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned to his godfather first, an eager look on his face. Sirius laughed and handed the boy, who he knew could be considered a revolutionising genius when he was older, a long wrapped parcel.

Harry could feel the presence of something magical, something that called to him. Ripping off the wrapping he revealed a long and elegant wooden box. Ignoring their mischievous grins, he shakily opened the box and almost squealed in joy. Inside sat a beautiful black wooden wand. Before he could grab it Dumbledore snatched it out of the case.

He smiled at Harry's joyous face, "We know you wanted a wand for a long time so we took the liberty of getting this for you. It's made of ebony wood, a neutral wood, efficient in various types of magic, especially defensive magic. The core of it is a dragon heartstring, powerful and strong. We managed to convince Garrick Olivander to craft this wand, with restrictions of course." All three adults smiled at the awestruck nine year old boy, his face was priceless. Inwardly, the boy wasn't as ecstatic as he seemed, for a reason far different than the restrictions.

"The limitations Garrick put on this wand are that they only allow minor jinxes and household spells, we can't have you hexing everyone." His grin grew larger at the boy's obvious excitement. He didn't even show the slightest disappointment at not being allowed higher level spells. That was just what Albus wanted for in a student; someone who understands that stepping stones take you to the other side of the river while leaping across will just get you wet.

Without another word, Albus handed Harry the beautiful wand, giving the boy time to actually examine it. It was an elegant wand, thirteen inches of ebony wood beauty with suppression runes covering the shaft. Harry knew what they meant of course, he had read his mother's personal notes on runes and almost literally absorbed the information – she's a bitch, granted, but she's a smart bitch. He told Albus of this and the old man told him that what he had was called mimicry, the ability to mimic and store skills and/or abilities seen or observed in some way, depending on the type of mimicry.

He eagerly waved the wand and felt like he was complete. The three men watched in awe as his body did something they had only seen it do once before. An aura so dark that it made all those who even saw it feel inferior sprung to life as what Dumbledore liked to call the ripple effect happened. Harry's body shifted as a wave of blackish-red tentacles travelled up his left hand, the hand holding the wand, spreading to his whole body and remaining no longer than a second.

They had only seen it happen once before and that was when Lily and James were out with Arthur and Molly Weasley and they were watching Harry, Danielle and Ron. Ron had just taken one of Danielle's toys, pushing her over in the process. When she began to cry Ron was knocked unconscious by an angry wave of pure force. What they saw terrified them to no end. Harry sat there, glaring at Ron, his aura pulsing around him like a second skin.

Ever since then they had tried to keep Ron and Harry apart, and in Sirius' case, keep Ron away from Danielle as well. The three adults could just tell that Ron was going to be a right git when older and they could tell that Danielle was going to be a very beautiful young girl. If there was one thing the three knew about people like Ron in older years it was that they were jealous, selfish and basically just useless at everything till they get beaten up a lot. Sirius knows this, the latter part happened to him and James.

"Thank you," he squeaked out, pouncing on the trio for another hug, before moving back and waving it around again. Now, most adults would consider giving a wand, even if it had built in limitations, to a nine year old child a bad idea, because the child could damage not only other people, but him or herself. But these three weren't any normal adults.

One was a werewolf who had amazing combative skills and a deadly determination to anything he sets his gaze onto. The second one was considered to be the surrogate leader of magical Britain, a friend of the queen herself, and master of the Deathstick – not that anyone knew of the last one. The last one could transform into a big dog at will and had access to the fortune of the family that had excommunicated him: the Blacks. The Black family was where the name black magic came from, and not all their accumulated treasure is silver and gold, but immense knowledge gathered over centuries, almost a millennium. The knowledge, to almost the entire bigoted nation of magical Britain, was considered dark and evil; to everyone except Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter that is.

Harry had, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, snuck into the Black family library, somehow being ignored by the wards, and had begun reading a book called: Mana over Magic: Theory of the Magi by Reginald Black. That book was one of a kind, written by Sirius' ancestor centuries ago. The trio had, after Harry was finished reading it, gone over it and found the theory's to conflict with all of today's magical theory's, barely understanding because of those theory's being imprinted in their heads as fact. Harry had to, after seeing even Dumbledore struggling, explain it to them with a chalk board.

He was six at the time.

That was why they were getting Harry a wand already. He was, to use a muggle scientific term that Remus rather liked, a polymath and his mimicry abilities helped develop these skills, or they may have been the source of them. But not only that, his magical core was larger than normal. A child his age should have one the size of a golf ball, but his was two times that size, and stable! A child's magical core should be fluxing so much that it should be impossible to focus the power, the reason for accidental magic being caused by powerful emotions, yet his was stable and constantly flowing through some form of network in Harry's body, like veins, that made it easier to channel his magic, or mana as he had come to call it, with or without a wand. The funny thing to the trio was that this network, these veins were a key part in the one of a kind book; Mana over Magic: Theory of the Magi by Reginald Black. Everyone possesses them, they had noted, but only Harry's were active.

Oh, the irony.

As such, Sirius and Remus had taken to teaching Harry with the knowledge amassed by the Black family, Dumbledore joining in on occasion. He could levitate things! Granted, it didn't last for long and the object was unstable, but it was an amazing feat and they only imagined what he could do when older and with a wand. Sirius, being the immature and reckless one of the three, suggested that they get Harry a wand. After much deliberation, Albus and Remus had agreed, being curious themselves.

And that was how they got here: "Harry, get us off the wall!" Sirius yelled out, laughing like mad. Remus himself was shocked, as was Albus. After Harry had waved the wand, they had been pushed against the wall. Not too forcefully, but powerful enough that it caught them by surprise. Sirius was still laughing when he spoke again, "Damn, Harry, that was pretty amazing." He had, once he was off the wall, patted the boy on the head. "Just imagine when you're older, with proper training and in tip top magical and physical shape. You'd be unstoppable!"

He was cut off from laughing by Remus, who smacked him on the back of his head. "Enough, Sirius," he said, "We still have to give him our other gift." Here he turned to the young boy and kneeled down in front of him. "Harry, we have decided to officially train you in the magical arts before you attend Hogwarts. We will keep training in wandless magic, which is a very valuable skill to have, and things such as occlumency and charms work." Harry, by now, looked ecstatic.

They spent the next hour or so talking about Harry's training schedule and random things that caught their fancy. Things like which house Harry would be in were often brought up; Harry personally preferring Ravenclaw even though the others hoped he was in Gryffindor.

After the hour James had come looking for them. Completely ignoring Harry, he told the others that they were going to sing happy birthday to Danielle – the last time James called her Danni he got punched by the girl and ignored for a week; Harry had never been more proud. He left after telling them to come down, and Remus turned to Harry.

"Come on Harry, why don't you come done and sing happy birthday to Danielle, it'll make her happy," he said. Harry flinched after he heard those words. The one time, last year, that he went down he was asked by a woman – who turned out to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet – when it was his birthday. He told her it was today, and after a few more questions she left looking like she had struck gold. The next day Harry was confined to his room for a week after James and Lily – he refuses to call them mom or dad – read the prophet. That was a good week for Harry, despite the circumstances. Being fed by the house elves and being unable to get out of the house, he was able to read through the Daily Prophet subscription Sirius had gotten him about the Potter family's misery that thankfully excluded little Danni.

"I'm alright, uncle Remus. She'll most likely come up here later," Harry said. The three nodded, remembering the reporter incident, and left with a goodbye. Harry could hear loud singing, loud enough to pass through his door, as he grabbed the latest book he was reading off the shelf.

He spent the next hour or so, till eight o'clock, reading the book: Llyfr Elfennau gan Morgana le Fey. Called the Book of Elements in English, he had found it deep within the Black family library, hidden inside the comforter of a chair he had broken. It was a Welsh text about the usage of the natural elements – which it categorises into five primary sections: earth, fire, water, wind and lightning; and other secondary sections that are the combination of any of the five, like storm being a combination of water, wind and lightning, or lava being a combination of fire and earth – in many means, most commonly in combat. The three were unaware it was in Harry's possession.

The book was thick, if Harry had to hazard a guess he would say it had a few thousand pages but was enchanted to only show five hundred or so at a time – he had counted and kept track. At the moment the door to his room opened Harry was on page 673 – he has had the book since he was eight. Acting quickly, he placed the book in the draw of his bedside table and looked at the door.

The girl who stood holding a wrapped parcel to her chest could be described as adorable. Being seven years old, she still had a chubby and round face. That face was framed by waist length crimson red hair that was almost always held up in a ponytail or simple braid. The few loose strands of her hair tended to fall into her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Harry," she said. Her voice, much like her stature, was small. She hated the attention she got being the girl-who-lived, and tended to be quiet and almost unsociable – Harry supposed being around people like Ron Weasley all the time would do that to someone – and absolutely loathed the subsequent neglect Harry received. Her love for her brother goes far. Even going as far as to, when James offered – he only offered because the laws of a house and magical Britain require him to – that he make her the heir of the Potter family, something that was Harry's by birth right, she vehemently refused.

"Happy birthday, big brother," she said. Another symbol of her love was that – using something she had figured out long ago – she would drop hints that she wanted something for her birthday that Harry actually wanted, and being the parents who love to spoil her, they would get it for her. After the party where Ron and Ginny Weasley try unsuccessfully to get all chummy with her, she heads to her room, rewraps the present, and gives it to Harry.

Harry liked to think, as did Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, that she was brave like a Gryffindor, though it was tempered into courage rather than recklessness by her knowledge, cunning and survival instincts, Ravenclaw and Slytherin traits respectively, and she was always hard working, preferring to earn something than be given it, like a Hufflepuff. James liked to boast that she would be the perfect Gryffindor, but Harry believed she would most likely be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Her love for knowledge, even going as far as to steal some of Harry's books, was vast and she never finished something halfway.

Harry was immensely proud of his little sister; he even taught her some wandless magic. She wasn't a genius like Harry, nor as powerful – being slightly above average in size, her core was still unstable and fluxing till she reached ten years of age at the lowest – but she was determined to at least get the theoretical knowledge down.

Harry reached under his bed and drew out a long wrapped package, which he gave to her with a hug and took the one she had for him. Tearing open the package, his eyes widened at what he saw. In his hands sat, like she usually got him, a book. This book was titled: Gyfrol o Trawsnewid gan Bendigeid Vran, translated to Tome of Transformation by Bran the Blessed, who was the supposed son of the Welsh sea god Llyr. Bendigeid Vran was famed as the last true shape shifter. This book was his life's work, a unique piece lost since its creation, only known in myth and legend – much like Llyfr Elfennau Harry noted – it detailed the art of metamorphosis, the art of localised transformations. This book was the inspiration to the creation of metamorphamagus and animagi, as well as being many transfiguration masters wet dream.

It was also Harry's wet dream because he had found out that, due to some little tests devised by Dumbledore, he was extremely proficient in transfiguration and anything pertaining to it. As such, Harry was frozen on his first glimpse of its worn cover.

A small and familiar weight hit Harry's chest in the form of a red headed bullet, bringing his attention back to the present. He turned his shocked and awed gaze to her and asked the only question that came to mind; "This is a unique book that is thousands of year old and contains information that can't be attained elsewhere." He had a rather structured and complex speech pattern for a nine year old, which he had picked up from watching Albus and Remus. "Where on earth did you find this?" Danni's smile could have light up a three story tall Christmas tree.

"First, thank you so much, It's just what I wanted," she said cheerfully; the reason being that Harry tended to be the only person that knows what she would want for her birthday without her telling him and was a part of a small group of people who actually get it for her. In this case, what he got her was a fire rod. A fire rod is an artefact that can conjure flames without drawing on a wielders mana that can be controlled by the wielder of the rod. They were extremely rare, Harry having found a large of cache of thirty of them in the Black family vault when his godfather took him to Gringott's to name him as his heir – this placed Harry as the preference over Draco Malfoy because the Potter and Black families were entwined quite a bit and Sirius as the current lord Black had the final say in who his heir is. Danni wanted the fire rod so she could burn the ungodly amount of fan mail she receives daily without spending millions on matches – she had never discovered what a lighter was and neither Harry nor Lily bothered to tell her.

"And as for how I got the book. I asked dad if he had anything on animagi, and he took me to the family vault to find books written by him and his friends while at school, they were just a bunch of useless scribbles really. I found this in a small chest while digging through a large pile of galleons. I'll tell you bro, that vault seriously needs to be cleaned and organised." Ah, the infamous Potter vault. That would be one of the places that Harry, despite being born with the right, was not allowed to go. As the heir to the Potter family, Harry was to be given, during his third year of education, the Potter scion ring. This ring acts like the main key to the vault. Harry was not allowed to see the vault because James hadn't ever bothered to take him.

Harry smiled a smile that was reserved for his little sister, something others had seen but never had directed at them. "Thank you Danni," he said, he placed the book on the bedside table before hugging her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest, sighing in content. Her big brother, despite what her parents and the public liked to think, was the person she loved the most. He was always there comforting her. Her parents force her to hold these stupid parties where the press have free range to take pictures of her, making her extremely uncomfortable just to stroke their egos, while he just takes away all the stress with a smile.

Next came the regular question; "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. It was sort of a ritual in the Potter household. After the party the Potter parents would go over many schedules and plans for the next year and would decide on the one that would show Danielle off to the public the most. As such, they were up till midnight and slept in late. So Danni would just cuddle with her brother till Harry woke up and did his usual exercises. The one time she joined him she barely made it a quarter of the way before collapsing. He was unnaturally strong, fast, and agile and had a seemingly endless supply of stamina. She was completely unaware that he toned the exercise down by a large margin.

"Of course you can, Danni," he said back to the small girl. Deciding to tell her of his new wand in the morning, Harry changed into his pyjamas while Danielle left to change into hers. After changing into his pyjama's that consisted of a black tank top and track pants, he crawled under the covers and waited for his little sister. He didn't have to wait long and she showed up wearing almost the same as he was, the tank top being green and track pants being white. As she crawled under the covers, she laid her small head on his chest and once again sighed in content.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said. Harry smiled down at her and laid back into his pillow. He closed his eyes and murmured to the room that was steadily bright. Harry had convinced Albus to place an enchantment that keeps the room at a bearable brightness and can be switched on and off with two separate code words, one to turn the lights on and one to turn them off.

"Goodnight, Danni. Nox," he said. As soon as the last word was uttered, the code word to turn the lights off, the room was engulfed by darkness and the only sound to be heard was soft breathing and the occasional quiet snore and mumble.


End file.
